transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Animated SG Chapter 1: Transform and Rise Up Part 2
Animated SG Chapter 2: Transform and Rise Up Part 2 Detailed Synopsis The monster continues to grow, absorbing just about everything it touches to increase its size and power. In the process, it destroys a lot of the factory. Captain Fanzone, the S.W.A.T. team, the fire department, ambulances, and robot drones arrive, along with the military, but the creature absorbs several of the responding vehicles, too. Fanzone uses a bazooka-type weapon and destroys the beast, despite Sumdac's objection. This protest proves well-founded, as the remnants of the creature start flowing back together again, save for one piece that drops into the nearby lake and works its way down to the Decepticons' ship, its nanites seeking the absorbable technology there. It infiltrates via a small breach in the outer hull, but thankfully, the ship's intruder alert systems are functional and awaken the Decepticons before any damage is done. Examining the situation, they decide to have Teletran 1 give them Earth forms so they can blend in and help out. A probe is launched into the chaos and scans various vehicles, including a Harrier Jet, an assault tank, a bomber plane, a helicopter, and a fighter jet. Everyone deploys, except Starscream, who analizes the alien subsatance. During the fight, Lugnut and Blitzwing spot Sari trying to wrest her security key from Sparkplug's mouth. Mistaking which is owner and which is pet, they approach her, but Lugnut's greeting only scares her away. She quickly gets nabbed by the monster, but Blitzwing saves her, earning her trust and friendship. Blackarachnia attempts to take on the bug-slug by herself, against Megatron's orders, and gets absorbed. Prime orders Starscream to join them in battle to save Blackarachnia, so Starscream has a drone analize the rest of the data. The drone soon delivers the goods. However, the new program must be uploaded by direct contact—meaning from inside the monster. This means the smallest, fastest one of them has to do it. Blitzwing reluctantly takes on the task. The beast has been using some of Blackarachnia's absorbed intelligence and comm link tech, though, so it knows what they're planning and is now smart enough to fight back. Despite this, Blitzwing succeeds in delivering the code, and the bug dissolves into a dusty shower of deactivated nanites. Blackarachnia is soon uncovered, but she's suffered grave wounds and must be taken back to the Decepticons ship for repairs. Sari pesters Blitzwing to be taken along, and her new friend reluctantly agrees, since there's no time to make her go away quietly. Once on board, Sari's refusal to stay still and quiet causes 'Wing some embarrassment. He quickly and discreetly ejects her into a ventilation port and joins the others. However, the port opens onto a shaft that takes Sari right to the chamber where the AllSpark is being kept. Curious, she touches it, and it reacts to her, sending its energies into her security card key and reconfiguring it into a key of another sort entirely. Megatron finds her almost immediately thereafter, but with no time left to spare away from Blackarachnia, he has to bring her back with him to the repair table. Starscream's prognosis is bleak, but the Key abruptly reacts, glowing and tugging her toward Blackarachnia. Blitzwing, seeming to grasp what's happening, helps her onto the table, and as she approaches, her key reshapes itself to fit into a slot on Blackarachnia's chest. She inserts it, and with a burst of energy, the Decepticon spider bot is whole again. The Decepticons then take Sari home and, after a brief misunderstanding, are made heroes and are even invited to a ceremony. In outer space, Optimus Prime and Ratchet sit aboard the damaged but functional Autobot ship, babbling that they will find the AllSpark, even though they've been attempting it on their own for the last fifty solar cycles. The ship's computers then detect the traces of AllSpark-like energy in action, and Prime learns where the Decepticons are... Next Chapter: Part 3 Category:Fan Fiction